What its like to live in California
by jessicamathews
Summary: Kim is a model and so is her best friend Grace they move to California for there new company, jack is a new singer who needs inspiration to finish his album so him and his best friend Jerry also move to California and guess who they'll meet and maybe even find love
1. Chapter 1

The most requested story was #2 so that's what i am gonna do first. I will finish up my other story also. thank you for the reviews and i wont post another chapter unless get 8 reviews for this one. thank you and enjoy the story ( just letting you know the story gets better)

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

(The songs in here are songs from his "album")

Back round: Kim Crawford is 18 years old, only child, likes to model, go to the beach ect. Her best friend is Grace Montgomery. Grace is 18 years old, has a younger brother loves to model with her best friend Kim Crawford. Jerry Martinez is 18 years old has an older sister and an younger brother, He is Jack Brewers Manager and Best friend. Jack Brewer is 18 years old is an only child and is a new popular singer who is trying to finish his album.

(Jack&Jerry)

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
>Baby, I'm<p>

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny<br>That beast inside-side-side-side  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
>You can't deny-ny-ny-ny<br>That beast inside-side-side-side  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

(Jack just finished presenting his song to a new record label)

"here's the deal kid, if you can write more amazing songs like this you got your self a record deal." said the manager of the CEO of California studios "but make some of your songs a little personal, girls like that" he said with a handshake.

" thank you so much sir I wont let you down"

Right when They where about to shake hands Jerry interrupted by saying " WOA-hhh Woa—Hh woah! You cant just assume were gonna sign with yo-"

after that Jerry was cut off by The manager of the CEO and he said

" ill offer you 4.3 million dollars to sign with us, and I know you wont kid, oh and I am giving you my old beach house as a gift and a surprise in the garage for you and your friend." he said with a wink

"well take it! Jerry shouted

"thank you so much sir"

"no problem and please call me Greg"

after that Greg gave both jack and Jerry a hand shake Jerry and jack signed the papers to the record label and Greg gave jack 4 keys and a check to the bank that read "4.3 million$ to Jackson Brewer" and 2 of the keys look like they were for the house and the other two were to a car! 1 2015 M4 BMW and a 2015 Mercedes Benz amg gt!

They gave Greg one last goodbye and hopped into there 2014 silver Jeep wrangler and headed off to there new home.

(Kim&Grace)

"Kim Hurry up or well be late!" grace yelled

"okay, okay I am coming" Kim picked up her purse and luggage and was out the door from her old apartment in New York they just sold. (Kim and grace just got into a new modeling agency in California)

*Kim and grace are now in the airplane to California *

"Kim? How much does this job pay?"

" about 4.1 mill when we get there why?"

" because for the 4.1mill dollars were worth we should be sitting in 1st class seats "

I just laughed and rolled my eyes

grace and I talked a little longer until we both diffed off to sleep

We were awoken by the flight attendant saying " Okay passengers we will be landing in 5 minutes so please buckle up and thanks for flying with jet-lines"

Kim knew grace was scared of landing so she held her hand and grace smiled at her knowing that she had her best friend` right beside her.

Time skip****

Kim and Grace left the airport with a taxi and went directly to the New Agency, Kim and Grace walk into her office:

Hi My Name is Kate and I'm The Owner of California Modeling, You must be Kim and Grace?

"yes" they both said "its an honor to meet you"

"I shall say the same for you, you girls are beautiful!'

"thank you"

Okay shall we set up an Dressing room for you two? Or would you guys like a double room? (2 in 1)

"Double please"

"okay no problem, Right this way please"

Kims Pov:

She led us through An whole lot of empty Offices considering it was 6am that would explain the lack of people.

I looked over at grace and noticed how happy she was and I smiled to my self.

Kate showed us our private dressing rooms and they were fantastic it had a walk in closet in the middle with two doors that lead to our separate rooms and in the front of the room on the left was two couches and to the right a mini kitchen in the corner.(imagine the them of Victoria Secrets)

Kate told us we had to be here at 10:00am, and that she had a few gifts for us...

She held out 4 keys 2 were to a beach house and the other two to a new 2015 4 series BMW convertible and a 2015 Mercedes-Benz SLK Class convertible our 4mill dollars to sign our contract with California modeling.

We of course said yes and was out the door and thanking Kate on the way out.

No ones Pov :

(Jacks other groups of friends were Evan, Blake and Kyle. Kim's were Payson, Madison and Paris.)

Jack had just texted Evan to meet up with the guys at a place called "the hangout" that is on the beach.

All the guys agreed and are gonna meet up at 6pm tonight

Jacks Pov

Jerry and I pull up to our new home and we were speechless it was an amazing house! It probably cost-ed a fortune. We parked our car and got out admiring the house, I looked to my right and saw a beautiful blonde girl and her friend get out of there car. I have never saw a girl in my whole entire life that gorgeous. Jerry must of caught me staring and elbowed me in the side and said "dibs on the brown haired one" and ran off to the front door I shook my head and smiled as I followed him to the door.

We walked inside to see it got better. A grand red piano, red furniture with a white red, black theme. We ran upstairs to see even more with 3 bedrooms and 2 look over the beach that is practically out backyard! It was amazing. We went back downstairs to the garage and saw a recording studio on the way and let me tell you it was sick! Jerry and I walked into the garage and saw our two Cars mine was black and Jerry was blue it had a note on my car that read:

Hope you guys love it here theirs another garage on the other side with other vehicles(Quads,Dirt bikes, Motorcycles ect.) and theirs money on the counter for food. Enjoy

if you need anything call me

-Greg

Jerry said to me :

" dude this is gonna be swag!"

"yeah man, swag?" we high five'd but I was confused of his choice of vocab but shook it off.

Kims Pov:

We pulled into our new house with our mint green Volkswagen and got out. We admired how gorgeous the house was. Grace then mentioned that there was a cute Latino his friend next door and I glanced over and saw the most hottest guy in the world I tried to get a better view but he walked into his house. If he looked that good from that far away he must be hotter up close. I cleared out the thoughts in my head and walked into our new house and let me tell you it was gorgeous! The whole house was beach themed with blue and tan furniture. I went upstairs to see I had a balcony view out on tho the beach!

We walked over to the garage and saw Our cars! They were Unbelievable! Mine was silver Benz and graces was the white BMW. We both noticed a note on both car that said "thank you for joining the company"

TIME SKIP

We saw a whole bunch of Cute little stores off the beach near our house so me and grace walked over there and once we got there grace and I saw some of our friends from New York! Payson, Maddie and Paris! They came here for the new company too. We decided we were gonna meet up at "the hangout" later. After a few stores we bumped into 2 guys One was Latino and the other was just Hot! I'm guessing they are our neighbors! I was completely starstruck by his features. I realized I was staring a few seconds longer than I should of but I noticed he was doing the same to me, that's when I blushed and said

"hey I'm Kim and this is my best friend grace"

"jack and this is my best friend Jerry"

we were all greeted with nice to meet you and hand shakes then

Kim said "well we have to go meet some friends, nice meeting you two"

"we do too actually, well see you around"

and we went our separate ways but little did we know that wasn't gonna be the last of us running into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hope i can get more than 8 reveiws this time but anyways thanks for reading my story and this is a long chapter so enjoy!

I DONT OWN ANYTING

Chapter 2

Jacks Pov:

Jerry and I were walking and we ran into the most Gorgeous girl I've ever seen and her best friend Jerry seemed to be into. I learned that there names were Kim and Grace, When Kim spoke it was like an angles voice. When we said our goodbyes I couldn't get her out of my head.

Jerry &I Walked into "the hangout" and saw our friends Evan, Blake and Kyle.

We greeted each-other with a bro hug and found a seat in a booth. There were pretty girls sitting in the booth next to us waving to my buddy's and I but I wasn't interested.

jerry

I Was still thinking about Kim. I was kicked out of my thoughts when Jerry brought over a smoothy for me. I thanked him and as if it were on q Kim and Grace walk in a over to the group of girls. She looked over our way and saw me, she smiled and waved at me and I returned the gesture.

In a matter of 5 minutes our groups emerged and we were all talking about hanging out tonight on the beach. I figured out the girl who lived next to me was Kim and Grace! I was ecstatic and so was Jerry.

We all left to go get things for Next week,

next week

Jerry wanted to go with Grace and Kim wanted to go with me so once we left "the hangout" Payson, Maddie, Blake and Evan Left to go get Food and drinks Grace and Jerry went to go get pool things and Kim and I went to get the other things. Paris and Kyle went to go decorate the Houses.

(With Payson, Maddie, Blake and Evan)

Maddie: there not gonna let us by alcohol

Payson: Maddie is right were all under age..

Evan: Well we always could ask My brother (he said with a smirk)

Blake: Man that's a great Idea! His brother is 22

Maddie and Payson Both Agreed and Left with the food and Drinks and made a stop at Evans Brothers house. We let Evan go up and talk to his brother and He agreed to Buy it for us if we didn't Drink While we were driving. We agreed and he bought us 2 Heineken 6 packs and 2 24p of mikes hard lemonade. We thanked him and drove off back to the house.

(Kyle and Paris)

Kyle: the house isn't even messy so all we got to do is set up out side.

Paris: Okay.. So what should we do tiki theme?

Kyle: Yeah that's a great idea and we should have a fire on the beach later! We make a great team.

Paris: Yeah we do (she saids Blushing) Now Lets get to work...

(Jerry & Grace)

Grace: Hey jer Do you think they'll like this one? She said pointing to the frog floaty

Jerry: Umm... I don't think so.. (takes it) but we'll get it anyways

Grace: You want it don't you? She said with a smirk

Jerry: (He looked down ashamed and said) yes

Its cool grace said as she laughed and pulled out a unicorn one and said now were even and smiled as the pushed there cart full of floaties and other things.

` (Jack & Kim)

Jack: What exactly do we need I said laughing?

Kim: I honesty have no idea (as she giggled)

Jack: Come on, Lets just go get a coffee and go back home (I said laughing)\

Kim: Sounds good (she said with a huge smile)

** Starbucks **

Jack: I'll have a caramel macchiato... what would you like?

Kim: same (warm smile)

Jacks Pov

That will be 9.58 please, Kim started to dig in her purse for money but I stopped her and handed the Cashier a 10$ bill and Kim thanked me and I asked for here or to go? She said "here" I was happy because it met we had some more one on one time. Every time I look at her I get butterfly's shes just too gorgeous.

We sat down in the corner and we start to have small talk. I found out she was a model and she just moved here from new york for the new modeling agency with grace. I also found out her favorite color is blue, she likes Pizza, hanging out with people and loves music. I thought to my self for a second " wow shes so perfect".

But was kicked out of my thoughts when she said I thing we have to go we've been here for an hour she said giggling. I smiled at her adorableness and said maybe we should stop some where and get something so we don't get blamed for doing nothing. She smiled and said great idea!

We stopped at taco bell and got a party box and some other things and left in my car back home. The ride home was great Kim and I were touching hands and we both keep them there. I had the nerve to grab a hold of her hand. I couldn't believe what I just did she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

As everything was happening song lyrics started to pop in my head...

Got my heart made up on you  
>Oooh, oooh, oooh<p>

You said what you said  
>When words are knives it's hard not to forget<br>But something in my head wouldn't reset  
>Can't give up on us yet<br>No, whoa  
>Your love was so real<br>It pulled me in just like a magnetic field  
>I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel<br>Yeah, it's taking the wheel  
>Oh, whoa<p>

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<br>My body can't take what you give to me  
>What you give, got my heart made up on you<br>Got my heart made up on you

I should be making a break  
>Up all night thinking, I'm planning my escape<br>But this insomnia ain't going away  
>And now I'm back at your place<br>Oh, no

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<br>My body can't take what you give to me  
>What you give, got my heart made up on you<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Got my heart made up on you<p>

Look what you did, what you did  
>What you're doing to me<br>You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie  
>I can't breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control<br>But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Got my heart made up on you

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<br>My body can't take what you give to me  
>What you give, got my heart made up on you<br>Whoa, whoa  
>Got my heart made up on you<p>

My mind says no  
>Got my heart made up on you<br>Up on you, up on you

Once I got home I rushed to the recording room and wrote down the song in a hurry and went back out to where everyone was taking.

Kims Pov

Jack makes me feel so happy when I am with him. I know i've only known him for like a few hours but I feel like I known him for years! When he grabbed for my hand I felt butterfly's immediately and couldn't help but smile.

When we arrived home the party was almost all set up at jacks house. His house was amazing! It had Music interments around every where. Maybe he does that for a living? I'm gonna have to ask him later...

I saw that the others got alcohol and stuff for a bonfire I suddenly got excited.

Jacks pov

it was about 6pm and it was starting to get dark and we needed more wood to start the bonfire so I walk off onto the beach and start too look for some wood and I start to pick up some off in the distance of my house when I hear Kim call " Jack?' and run up to me and asked " hey need any help?"

" yeah sure Thad be great" I said with a crooked smile

We were just chatting while we were collecting wood when she asked what I did for a living and I told her well.. I got signed to a record label and putting a single out in a week so I guess I can say I am a Rock star and a part time model I said with a wink.

She laughed and congratulated me with a hug and I smiled and said thanks. When we were about done getting wood I dropped my stack of wood and ran up to Kim so she would drop hers too she got mad at me and I thought it was the cutest thing ever then she hit me and I laughed because it didn't even hurt. I picked her up and ran towards the water and once she saw she yelled

" JACK DON'T YOU DARE!" I laughed and ran only to ankle deep water and dropped her in it and ran back to shore and grabbed my wood and ran back to the house getting chased by an angry Kim. I laughed so hard once I got in front of the house. Then I dropped the wood on the sand in front of the beach and watched as Kim gave me the death glare. I laughed at her cuteness once again and saw that she threw the wood on the pile I made and walked away back into the house where everyone else was at.

I ran up to her and said:

"Kim I am sorry I was just messing around with you"

and I gave her a big bear hug she smiled and said:

"and I was just messing around with you too."

I laughed along with her as walked back inside with my arm around her.

We told every one that all we needed was chairs and they all went outside and put chairs around the pile of wood.

We started the party off with some music and we all got changed into bathing suits and Kim came down with a zebra print triangle top that made her boobs pop out, and she wore denim shorts to cover her bikini bottoms. Once I saw her I grew a hard on and went to the fridge and grabbed a mikes and took a big gulp and thought this is gonna be a long night.

Kims pov

When me and my girls got dressed into bathing suits we walked downstairs and in the corner of my eye I saw jack staring I couldn't help but blush. We were all sitting outside by the pool dipping our toes into the water and taking sips of mikes and talking about the guys in the house we all figured out we all had different crushes on the guys.

Moments later jack shows up across the pool with the other guys and takes off his shirt and oh boy! Does that boy have abs... as on q all the girls look at me and all I could do was blush.

Jack swam over to me and you could tell the alcohol was starting to take effect, not just in him but me also. He then looks up at me from the pool and grabs my legs and trows me into the pool all I could do was laugh. We spent most of our time in the pool in each others arms. Mostly me hitting him and him hugging me.

I noticed the other guys did the same as jack did and later on jack and I went off some were private and started to drink more and more but then we were walking on the beach and jack told me he thought I was gorgeous and no guy has ever told me that we ended up leaning in and..

we kissed. It was amazing his lips were so soft they made me melt when we were done we both pulled away smiling. We went in again and kissed longer we walked back to the house to see the fire started and every one was drying off with it. I sat down on a chair and Kim sat on my lap later on Kim and I started to make out and once we were dry we went inside and Kim and I fell asleep in my bed.

Next morning

Kim woke up and made breakfast for jack and well everyone but they weren't awake yet. Jack came down while Kim was making eggs and he wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her cheek. She smiled knowing it was jack and turned around and pecked him on the lips.

Every one else started to come down to eat breakfast while Kim and I were upstairs cuddling and watching a movie. Later on everyone had to go home and they left and so did Kim.

No ones pov

Kim and grace went to the beach at about 3pm and they were daring each other to do things.

Jacks pov

jack was looking out the window when he saw Kim kissing another guy he just stared blankly for a minute making sure it was no dream but he looked again and they were still going at it! He felt his heart break and let a tear fall from his eye. No one has ever had this effect on him. He layed down and went to sleep upset(not crying)

he woke up with a call from his record label and said they wanted him over there in an hour so he got up and got dressed and grabbed his song book and had a tune and lyrics start to flow

This is so dumb, this is so bad  
>Gotta be numb to miss you like that<br>Lifted me up, letting me fall  
>Fuck with my head, like it's nothing all<br>You were my sun, you were my earth  
>I was your best, and you were my worst<br>Breaking my heart one piece at a time  
>Well here's a piece of my mind<p>

You don't know what it is you do to me  
>Yeah you stole my heart<br>And all I have is a hole where it used to be  
>And the hardest part is<br>Now you've got some substitute for me  
>But he's not the one<br>You don't know what it is you do to me  
>Yeah you leave me numb<p>

Yeah you leave me numb, numb

Losing my mind, losing control  
>Swallow my pride, you swallow me whole<br>Smile on my face, to cover my hurt  
>Spent so much time but what was I worth<br>Unbroken heart, I'm taping it up  
>Cross in my hand, mistaken for love<br>Nails in my back they don't mean a thing  
>They ain't yours, they ain't yours<p>

You don't know what it is you do to me  
>Yeah you stole my heart<br>And all I have is a hole where it use to be  
>And the hardest part is<br>Now you've got some substitute for me  
>But he's not the one<br>You don't know what it is you do to me  
>Yeah you leave me numb, numb<p>

Yeah you leave me numb, numb

[Angel Haze]  
>I got trapped off in a black bo<br>Lift from the matchbox of your rage  
>You said we are a milli players<br>Who still act off the stage  
>I kept begging you to stay like "baby please don't leave me<br>Know you don't like trouble what's one more season?"  
>And I dream on you getting your plot and you<p>

You don't know what it is you do to me  
>Yeah you stole my heart<br>And all I have is a hole where it used to beat  
>And my heart is flawed<br>Now you've got some substitute for me  
>But he's not the one<br>You don't know what it is you do to me  
>Yeah you leave me numb, numb<p>

Yeah you leave me numb, numb

Once he was done he hurried to his car and then was stopped by Kim.

She asked jack if he was okay because he didn't return her calls

he simply answered

"i am fine."

Kim was confused she said " what did I do?"

" well I saw you kissing another guy."

"that was nothi- But we aren't even dating so why are you getting mad at me over this?"

"kim, I have to go to work. See you later."

and with that he left Kim there heart broken.


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

sorry guys i was going to write more to this chapter but it got a little long so n=the next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Please review for any ideas?

Chapter 3

Jacks pov

Once I got to the office we were having a meeting. Greg asked if I had any progress on writing my songs and I told him I already wrote 2. He told me great job and then told me I have to put myself out in the social media. He signed me up to work once a week if needed at a modeling agency and I have to shoot my music video for "animals" and that he wants to hear my new stuff in a week.

Jerry showed up 30mins ago and started to go through my schedule with me for the week (today is Sunday)

Monday: 11:30am- 2pm Rehearsal (Lunch break at 12:30-1pm) / 2:30- 4pm Song writing

Tuesday: 11am-1pm Modeling/ 2pm-5pm Recording studio

Wednesday: Release Song 9am-10:30am/Release party 6pm-11pm

Thursday: Music Video Shoot 8am-12:30

Friday: Free

Saturday: Free

Sunday: Meeting 3pm-5pm

Once Jerry finished I was shocked... I am gonna be a busy man this week I thought to my self.

Greg asked if everything worked and I said "yes". But in the back of my mind all that came up was the name "KIM".

Jerry told me he was going to go back home and I told him that ill meet him back there later. I decided I needed to buy something nice for the release party so I drove off to the mall and started to walk around to see if there was anything good and I saw "Zumies" my favorite store. I walk in and see a nice leather jacket for 79.95 and grab it I also find a plain white tee and a nice pair of rock rival jeans. I also decided to get a pair of red Supra's and left the store a wanted to get a pretzel.

When I was in line buying a Pretzel I see Kim, Grace and Maddie with tons of bags in there hands start to get in line right behind me. I plug my red beats into my phone and act like I couldn't hear them but what they didn't know I was listening to there whole conversation.

I herd grace say:

"see Kim all you needed was a shopping trip"

she then replied "yeah I guess your right, but I am still a little upset."

After that I couldn't listen to them anymore because I was up next to order, I took my headphone off of one ear and said

" I'd like a soft pretzel with salt and cheese"

"anything else?"

"no thanks"

"alright that would be 5.47"

I handed him a 10 and he gave me back the change and while I was walking over to the other line to wait I quickly put my headphones on and waited.

I herd grace say to her friends "hey.. is that jack?"

Kim said "oh shit. I think it is.."

Maddie ordered for them and when they ordered the looked at me and then my food came so I took it and found a seat in the nearly empty cafeteria.. with my head in my hands

later on they all came and sat by me I looked up and Grace said

"so, what brings you here?"

I looked at Kim but she had her head down and I answered "I had to buy Clothes for My release party."

"nice, Why aren't you with anyone?"

" I don't know.. I guess I just wanted to have some time to my self this week.. I really busy"

I saw Kim look up at me for a few seconds and then darted her head back down

"awe that sucks"

"yeah I guess"

" oh umm.. has Jerry said anything about me?"

" yeah actually (I laughed a bit) He wont shut up" I finished with a smile, and for her well... she was smiling from ear to ear.

I looked at the time and it read 8:58pm and I told them "well I got to head home see you guys soon"

They all waved to me besides Kim she just looked at me guilty. I kinda felt bad..

Kims Pov

Jack was there! At the mall! In the same exact line as me! How on the face of this earth does that happen.. seeing him made me feel horrible because I hurt him and we haven't talked since. I want to but he also broke my heart.

In the car ride home from dropping Maddie off, Grace asked what was up with me and I told her

"the reason why I was upset earlier is because jack saw me kissing that guy you dared me to kiss and he got mad at me, and I don't know what's going on."

"ohh my I am so sorry it was all supposed to be a joke. I am sooo sorry kimmy I seriously didnt mean to break you too up.. were you guys even dating yet tho?"

"Its okay its not your fault and no but we did kinda made out a few times at the party.."

" SERIOUSLY! Kim YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

" it never came up? "( I asked more as if were a question)

" wow Kim.. wow.. anyways do you know what that means!"

"noo.."

" he has feeling for you! That's why he got upset about that!"

" It does?"

"yeah!"

"oh well its kind of late for that, he wouldn't return any of my calls."

"its gonna be okay kim he'll come around"

we arrived home and we grabbed our bags and walked inside. I decided to go out for a run so I put on my work out clothes and took off down the street. As I was running I saw jack was running too! How many times is this going to happen? Maybe it means the universe is trying to tell me to talk to him..

He saw me and ran faster back home, I was hurt by that..

Jacks pov

Once again I saw Kim! I was trying my best to avoid her but things like this keep happening! When we both made eye contact I ran faster back home because when I looked at her these songs just crossed my mind and it sounded like a good ones..

Don't

Ah-la-la-la-la  
>Ah-la-la-la-la<br>I met this girl late last year  
>She said don't you worry if I disappear<br>I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake  
>I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait<br>But then I jump right in  
>A week later return<br>I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn  
>But I gave her my time for two or three nights<br>Then I put it on pause until the moment was right  
>I went away for months until our paths crossed again<br>She told me I was never looking for a friend  
>Maybe you could swing by my room around 10<br>Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin  
>We'll be in between the sheets until the late AM<br>Baby if you wanted me then you should've just said  
>She's singing<br>Ah-la-la-la-la  
>Don't fuck with my love<br>That heart is so cold  
>All over my arm<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah-la-la-la-la<br>Don't fuck with my love  
>I told her she knows<br>Take aim and reload  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah-la-la-la-la  
>For a couple weeks I<br>Only want to see her  
>We drink away the days with a take away pizza<br>Before a text message was the only way to reach her  
>Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her<br>Singing out Aretha  
>All over the track like a feature<br>Never want to sleep I guess that I don't want to either  
>But me and her we make money the same way<br>Four cities, two planes the same day  
>Those shows have never been what it's about<br>But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out  
>I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch<br>But we should get on a plane  
>Or we'll be missing it now<br>Wish I'd have written it down  
>The way that things played out<br>When she was kissing him  
>How? I was confused about<br>She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing  
>Ah-la-la-la-la<br>Don't fuck with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my arm  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah-la-la-la-la  
>Don't fuck with my love<br>I told her she knows  
>Take aim and reload<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah-la-la-la-la<br>*Knock knock knock* on my hotel door  
>I don't even know if she knows what for<br>She was crying on my shoulder  
>I already told ya<br>Trust and respect is what we do this for  
>I never intended to be next<br>But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all  
>And I never saw him as a threat<br>Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course  
>It's not like we were both on tour<br>We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor  
>And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment<br>But it was never just fun and I thought you were different  
>This is not the way you realize what you wanted<br>It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest  
>All this time God knows I'm singing<br>Ah-la-la-la-la  
>Don't fuck with my love<br>That heart is so cold  
>All over my arm<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah-la-la-la-la<br>Don't fuck with my love  
>I told her she knows<br>Take aim and reload  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah-la-la-la-la

Then another...

Jealous

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
>I'm starting to think you want him too<br>Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
>Even though I know you love me, can't help it<p>

I turn my cheek music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting ready to face you  
>Can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<p>

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

I wish you didn't have to post it all  
>I wish you'd save a little bit just for me<br>Protective or possessive, yeah  
>Call it passive or aggressive<p>

I turn my cheek music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting ready to face you  
>Can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<p>

Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

You're the only one invited  
>I said there's no one else for you<br>'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
>When you get jealous too<p>

I turn my cheek music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm turning ready to face you  
>Can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<p>

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

Oh (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<br>Oh (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

The songs just flowed and that's when I realized... she was my insperation.

Next day

I was sitting in rehearsals going over "animals" when greg came in and asked to hear my songs...

(the lyrics)

Later on (after I finished)

he said:

"jack! What ever your doing keep this up! Your writing some good-quality stuff my son"

"thanks Greg"

" no problem buddy oh and the modeling agency wants you to do a photo shoot for your new clothing line coming out next month too next week."

"wow sir thanks so much!"

"any time kid and remember its Greg" as with that he walked off..

When I got home it was around 5pm and Jerry was cooking dinner... not just for me but for grace. When I walked inside is smirked at him and he glared at me I just laughed and grabbed a plate and said "ill eat up stairs" and winked at him and I also said "hey grace" on the way up.

when I was eating upstairs with my shirt off and wore my favorite grey sweatpants.. I opened my mac book pro and saw that Greg emailed me saying I am going to be featuring in a song with Ariana Grande! I was pretty excited she is me celebrity crush it will be an honor working with her! I also got another email from Greg saying that I can invite anyone to the party. After I checked all the emails I got a face time call from Kim.

Its killing me not talking to her so I answered.. she was wearing her hair up in a messy bun and had a VS pink sweatshirt on and some yoga pants and she said quietly …

"i didn't think you'd answer.."

"( I smiled at her because she looked upset) well I did"

" Can you come over?"

" yeah sure"

I closed my laptop and walked over to my closet and threw a white t shirt on and brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs Jerry asked where I was going and I said over to Kim.'s..

both grace and Jerry smirked at me I just rolled my eyes and left out the door to next door..

at Kim's

I knocked on the door and Kim opened it shortly and told me to come in... (to be completely honest I was still a little mad at her)

She led me up into her room.. and sat on her bed and said "can we talk?"

"yeah sure"

"well I wanted to apologize for what I did .. what really happ-"

"no Kim I didn't come here for excuses"

" jack can I please just tell you what happened?" she said with tears running down her eyes

" Kim.. I just need some time okay?"

"JACKKK... Please!"

"Bye kim"

I left the room... I know I was rude but I didn't want to hear what ever excuse she had, it would make me even more upset, she really broke my heart and I don't think she realizes it.

Thanks for reading please review it helps me Write :)


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Sorry about not updating in a while so heres an extra long chapter for all of you! please reveiw!

Chapter 4

The Next day I got to the Modeling agency 10mins early and grabbed a coffee on the way.

I walked into a office and shook hands with a girl named Kate. She told me today I will be working on a her magazine cover for "Love is in the Air" segment and I was kinda sad about that because I just had my heart crushed into a million pieces about less than a week ago...

I got into my modeling clothes and was ready to meet the girl I have to work with for the next couple of weeks... Kate comes around the corner with a beautiful blonde. Not just any blonde but Kim.

I quietly whispered "oh shit"

Kate then said

"Kim meet Jack"

"Jack meet Kim"

Kim looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head ! She glared at me and then walked away..

I was confused but then Kate Told me she was ready for the both of us so I walked over to the photo shoot area and saw hearts and everything you need to describe love! I looked at everything then Kim and I laughed she slapped me in the chest and said "shut up" I laughed because no matter how mad I am at her I cant stand how cute she is when shes mad.

"Okay so Kim you and Jack are a little stiff so can you guys hold hands maybe? Act like you know each other?"

I grabbed her hand and she quickly pulled away. Then Kate asked Kim

"whats wrong Kim?"

"nothing I think I need a water break.."

"Great idea! Lets go over to this other section where there's a water fight about to go on"

"what?" Kim asks

" come on you too are probable the best couple I've ever seen"

Kim blushed and so did I

After our shoot with the water guns and stuff me and Kim were both wet because we had a full on war with each other because shes mad at me but I'm going to ask her to forgive me tonight.

Kate told us we have to finish our shoot on Saturday, I thought great! One of the only days I have off!

Time skip..

The whole time during Rehearsals I was thinking of Kim and only Kim. I have to ask her to forgive me I feel like I broke not only hers but mine too by saying the things I said last night.

After work I went to the store and bought her a huge teddy bear then came back home and saw grace was the only one home so I want over there and knocked on the door.

Grace answered the door and said:

"why the hell are you here? You hurt my Best friend! No one hurts my Best Friend!"

"I'm sorry I was just out of line last night and I wanted to apologize to Kim.. See" and I showed her the big huge teddy bear I had

she smiled and said "she'll be home shortly and by the way I have to run... so bye!"

I went upstairs to her room and put the teddy bear on her bed and lay d there for a while until I started to get tired and fell asleep on her bed.

Kims Pov

I come home to an empty house..or so I thought

I walk upstairs to my room and start to change into my pj's until I notice a huge bear siting on my bed and feet! I go over to see who it was and it was Jack.

He looked so cute sleeping but I had to wake him up..

I shook jack and when he woke up I said:

"what the hell are you doing here?!"

" I came to apologize to you... I got you this stuffed bear" he smiled which made my heart just about melt.

I smiled warmly and tucked the falling piece of hair behind my ear and said "thanks for the bear"

"no problem, and I came here to hear your story.."

"oh the one about the indecent?"

"yes" he said laughing

" well when I left grace and I were bored so we played truth or dare on the beach and grace dared me to kiss a guy for 2 minutes and so I did.. are you mad?"

" no not at all.. infact its kind of funny if you think about it.. and I am sorry Kim I should of let you explain in the first place... its just that I really like you" he said with a cheesy grin and looked in my eyes

I smiled and said "i forgive you"

He stood up and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek I blushed and asked

"want to stay over?"

"sure I just have to wake up early tomorrow"

"okay, sounds good are you hungry?"

"yeah haha"

"lets order pizza?"

"sounds good to me!"

"what flavor?"

"pepperoni of course"

"yes! Haha.. okay ill order"

(they ordered)(pizza just got here)

Jack and Kim were in Kim's room Watching a movie and eating the pizza when Kim told me

"i think I like my pizza better cold."

I laughed and said " that's interesting"

" just saying"

"just saying you like your hot coco cold too?"

"noo way just pizza" she finished with a smile

I kissed her on the nose and she giggled

later on she fell asleep in my arms and I got a call from my parents (they live in Irvine, CA ) Asking if I can come up to there house to get a gift.

After the call I fell asleep. Then I woke up to the smell of bacon at 8am and walked down stairs wiping the sleep out of my eyes and saw Kim making me breakfast once again oh boy do I love her...

I kissed her and she kissed back, I asked if she worked today and she said

"yeah at 9:30"

"what time do you get off?"

" 12:30, Why?"

" oh just wondering" I smiled because I am going to invite her to be my date to the release party and I wrote a song for her that I am going to preform for her.

We ate for a good 20 minutes and then I had to go over to my house and change before I left I gave Kim a kiss and a hug and said good bye. It sounds cheese but she gives me butterfly's when I'm around her.

I got into my car and drove off to work, once I got there Greg asked if I was ready to release my first single and I said "hell yeah!" every one laughed and led me to the office and we all sat in the meeting room and Greg said to me..

" What songs have you been working on with the band?"

"oh we finished two so far want to listen?"

"yeah sure" I put in the cd we recorded last week

the songs were:

**"Forget About You"**

Oh no, here we go  
>Hear your voice on the radio<br>Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent  
>Like cement stuck up in my head<br>Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
>Feels like you crashed into my life<br>I keep on losin' track of time  
>I'm so messed up, yeah<p>

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight  
>Or even yesterday<br>Like dude, where's my car?  
>Excuse me, what's my name?<p>

Someone gave me these clothes  
>I can't remember who<br>My mind's a total blank  
>But I just can't forget about you,<br>Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back  
>Something about the time we had<br>Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight  
>Can't recall a thing last night<br>But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
>Feels like you crashed into my life<br>I keep on losin' track of time  
>I'm so messed up, yeah<p>

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
>Or even yesterday<br>Like, dude, where's my car?  
>Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)<p>

Someone gave me these clothes  
>I can't remember who<br>My mind's a total blank  
>But I just can't forget about you,<br>Ooh oh oh forget about you  
>Forget about you<p>

I just can't forget about you  
>(Yeah, you, you, you)<br>Forget about you  
>(Oh, I just can't forget about you)<p>

Which way is up? Which way is down?  
>Can't stop this room from spinning 'round<br>I'm floating high, high off the ground  
>Caught in my head, can't get you out<p>

I can't remember what I did tonight  
>Or even yesterday<br>Like, dude, where's my car?  
>Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)<p>

Someone gave me these clothes  
>I can't remember who<br>My mind's a total blank  
>But I just can't forget about you,<br>(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
>Forget about you<p>

Oh, woah  
>Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, whoah, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<p>

and:

**"Can We Dance?"**

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
>And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.<br>You know that I mean well,  
>My hands were meant for somewhere else.<br>Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
>Should I go, should I stay?<br>Just can't let her slip away.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,  
>Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.<br>You know I need you, girl,  
>My heart's not made for someone else.<br>So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,  
>Should I stay? Should I go?<br>It just can lead back to her door.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I've been a bad, bad boy  
>Whispering rude things in her ear,<br>Please say she'll break,  
>Please say she'll change<br>Her mind and bring me back to her place.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Everyone in the room clapped for me and all I could do was smile I thanked them and we counted down from 10 to release my single in the UK and then tonight at 7:30pm we release it in the US

After everything went down Greg said to me

"if your song's gonna be a huge hit.. which I know it is, your gonna get paid. Oh and in 2 weeks were doing another song of your choice. I might need you later so keep your phone on you"

"thanks Greg, okay wont let it out of my site and ill choose by Monday" I sent him a wink and walked out of the building

when I walked out to the parking lot there where tons of people on the other side of the gate then two guys that work at the studio told me there was a road to take in the back parking lot, I looked at the time and saw it was 10:42am so I went to the store and parked in the parking lot and went in to buy a bouquet of flowers for Kim

I picked out flowers and waited for the guy to get it all situated, so I went on my phone and returned texts to some people. When the flowers were done the guy asked would you like there to be a message? Yeah ill write it later. I took the flowers and paid then drove off to the agency...

(the message said will you be my date for the release party?)

when I got there I walked to her dressing room to see Grace siting talking to Payson

they saw me come in and they said

"hey whats up"

"got these flowers for Kim, do you know where she is?" I sat them down on Kim's desk

"oh shes somewhere near shooting"

"oh okay thanks, and you too can come to my release party tonight if you want"

"okay thanks! We will"

I smiled and left the room down the hall to find Kim sitting in a chair on her phone waiting for her turn to shoot.

I kissed her on the cheek she immediately smiled and turned around and hugged me I laughed and she said

"what are you doing here?" with a big smile

" what you don't want me here?" I said messing around with her

she playfully punched me wanting an answer

"i brought you a gif-"

I was cut off by my phone ringing and I knew who it was so I told Kim I have to take this and she nodded her head

I knew it was Greg because of the ring tone so I answered it:

"hey jack, I got you a interview with Ellen in 1hour I hope you can make it I had to pull a lot of strings.."

"yeah sure be there in a few"

"okay see you then"

I hung up the phone and walked back over to Kim and said

" I'm sorry I have to go, I got an interview with Ellen! Oh and I left something for you in your dressing room"

"okay good luck and thanks for stopping by" (she gave me a peck on the lips and said goodbye)

When I was at my interview, Ellen made me get a Instagram and Twitter and I instantly got thousands of followers on both instagram and twitter and she also wanted to take a selfie with me. I love her ha ha she also talked about my Song coming out and my Album coming out this summer. After the interview I checked my phone to see I had a message from Kim and a few others when I saw Kim's name I instantly clicked on it and smiled, the message that read:

Hey jack thank you so much for the flowers they are beautiful, and yes! I would love to go with you tonight (with a blushing face emoji)

I replied to her with a smile on my face and saw the time was already 2:45pm! I still have to go help Jerry with his new clothing line "msfts" and I'm supposed to wear something tonight to the party to advertise.

I drove to the mall and saw Jerry had just bought a store to sell his clothes in it and he asked if next weekend if I could ask Kate to have models model for him. He gave me a selection and I picked a plain white T with the logo.

The time was now 3:20pm and I had to go get ready for the party!

5:25:

I picked Kim up and let me tell you she looked gorgeous! And I made sure that's what I told her, I opened the door of my New 2015 R8 Spyder V10 I gave her a rose I got for her earlier and we drove off to the party.

5:45

we arrived to the party and outside of the party there were paparazzi around almost everywhere! I asked Kim if it was alright and she said:

"yeah I just don't want you to have me on the front cover of a magazine, its not good for you to start a career with a girl on the front cover"

"i don't care but, your right it might not be a good idea … here put these on" I handed her a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie I had and gave it to her to walk in with me.

When we got out there were cameras flashing and people screaming my name I walked right on in with Kim by my side but that's when one guy asked me

"hey Jack who's that girl you with?.. are you dating?"

Kim nudged me not to say anything but I walked up to him and said Yes we are."

I could see Kim blush because I haven't officially asked her out but I plan on doing it sometime this week.

I went up to her and kissed her cheek and she giggled as we walked through the doors to the party.

The party was off the hook! There was a lot of celebrities ect. I couldn't believe it! Later on Greg asked if I could preform a song that I will be putting on my album and I decided to sing the one I made for Kim.

I picked up my acoustic guitar and sang

**"Little Things"**

Your hand fits in mine  
>Like it's made just for me<br>But bear this in mind  
>It was meant to be<br>And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
>And it all makes sense to me<p>

I know you've never loved  
>The crinkles by your eyes<br>When you smile  
>You've never loved<br>Your stomach or your thighs,  
>The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine<br>But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>But if I do<br>It's you  
>Oh, it's you they add up to<br>I'm in love with you  
>And all these little things<p>

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
>And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep<br>And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
>Though it makes no sense to me<p>

I know you've never loved  
>The sound of your voice on tape<br>You never want  
>To know how much you weigh<br>You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
>But you're perfect to me<p>

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>But if it's true<br>It's you,  
>It's you they add up to<br>I'm in love with you  
>And all these little things<p>

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
>And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.<br>If I let you know I'm here for you  
>Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.<p>

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>'Cause it's you,<br>Oh, it's you,  
>It's you they add up to<br>And I'm in love with you  
>And all these little things<p>

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>But if it's true<br>It's you,  
>It's you they add up to<br>I'm in love with you  
>And all your little things<p>

the whole time I was looking at Kim and she had a smile on her face the whole time. After everyone clapped for me and Greg took the stage with me and said who's ready to count down for the release of the song?!

Everyone cheered and everyone got out there phones and waited to buy my song once we started counting down

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

I saw Kim doing it to and I smiled at her struggling face she looked up and smiled at me I smilled back and asked greg

"do I have to stay for the rest of the party?"

"nope thanks for coming Jack " he said with a smile

I walked over to Kim but was stopped a few times by people congratulating me, but I finally made it over to her and she kissed my cheek I smiled at her ans asked

"umm would you want to skip the rest of the party and go on a date with me?"

"yes. I would love too."

I smiled at her and she returned it to me

I asked a guy named bob if he could pull up my car, we got in and we drove to Mastro's Steakhouse and parked my car. Kim was about to get out put I told her to wait and I ran to the other side and opened the door for her she giggled and took my hand while we walked into the restraunt.

Reservations please?

Oh shoot...

thanks for reading remeber to reveiw :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not updating in a while, and sorry about this chapter its not one of my best's but please read and reveiw it helps me and im opened to any ideas! well hope you enJoy!

(i dont own anything )

Chapter 5

reservations please? The guy asked

I said " for Jack"

okay right this way sir... I thought to my self hopefully I did take anyone's reservations,

Kim seamed really impressed well I have to give it to whoever jack is.

We found our seat by a window which showed a view of the water front kim said to me right as the waiter left

"jack this is beautiful thank you!"

"anything for you Kim" I said as I took her hand

and the waiter came back with glasses of wine I tried to stop her but she already walked away...

kim laughed and I did too and I told her it cant be that bad right?

She laughed and said right, we both tried it and it was pretty good I asked her is she wanted an shrimp caviar for an appetizer and she said sure. The lady came back and asked what we'd like for appetizers and I told her and I told Kim order whatever you want.

After dinner Kim and I were waiting for our car to get pulled around and I turned to Kim and asked her

"just to make it official, will you be my girlfriend?"

she looked at me and smiled the biggest I've seen and jumped in my arms and kissed me with so much force we almost fell over we laughed and then my car came around and we got in.

we drove back small talking ect. When my song came on the radio we both turned to each other and I turned up the radio and we sang to it after the song kim said

"jack that is huge your on the radio!"

"i know-"

I got a phone call from Greg and I put it on speaker in the car

"jack your song was just on the radio! And its trending on iTunes! Keep up the good work and will you be able to come in early tomorrow we need to talk about the music video, and some other things."

"yeah sure what time?"

"7?"

"yeah sure see you tomorrow Greg"

I turned to Kim and said "want to stay the night?"

She then said "yeah sure"

we got home and saw that Jerry wasn't home yet but then I saw his car next door and instant releif hit me because it is 12;45 and the party did end at 11.

Kim sat down on the couch as I went to the hall closet to get a blanket

I came back and I asked her if she wanted some pop corn while we watch a move and she said yes

we watched the movie Guardians or the galaxy and I noticed she shifted a little like she was uncomfortable and I told her follow me.

She followed me upstairs and into my room and sat on my bed, I went to my dresser and saw I had a pair of sweatpants that were too small for me and gave them to her and I went to my closet and gave her one of my sweatshirts she smiled at me and I kissed her forehead and left with my own clothes to change in Jerry's room.

When I was in Jerry's room I saw he had a brochure for a little tour next week for a week I was happy but also a little sad that I have to leave Kim.

When I was done I left debating if I should tell Kim and I decided not until I know its official.

Kim walked out wearing my clothes and let me tell you she looked HOT! She giggled and I kissed her while I passed her to get my Mac Book and we went back downstairs and finished the rest of the movie . I grabbed my laptop to check my unread emails and saw I had an email from Greg that said I was on the cover of a magazine and sent me a link to it...

it was about "a mystery girl" and an article of how I shouldn't have a girlfriend at this point of my life. I got pissed and slammed my computer shut. I realized I scared kim and she said "whats wrong jack?"

"i don't really want to talk about it right now."

she said okay as if she were a little hurt by it but I tackled her with a bear hug and kissed her, then we took selfies with each other.

By the time the movie ended me and Kim and I were cuddled up sleeping.

At about 6:25am I woke up and saw Kim still asleep in my arms I smiled to my self because she looked just like an angel. I don't know how she would ever like a guy like me but all I know is that I am very lucky to have her.

I got up and started to make her breakfast because she always does it for me, and I thought I should for a change. When I was making bacon she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me like I do to her and kissed me, then she started to kiss me, then my neck and I lost it. I picked her up kissing her and put her on the counter. We were making out when we herd the door open and Jerry coming in Kim and I separated and laughed as she helped me make the rest of the breakfast.

Jerry came into the kitchen and said "ooo something smells good!- oh hi Kim"

"hi jerry" she said laughing

I asked "why are you in such a good mood?"

he responded cockily "none of your business "

me and Kim turned to each other and laughed because we knew why... we both said out loud

"Grace"

he blushed and changed the subject "so can I have some of this breakfast?"

we laughed then I realized it was 6:48 and swear-ed under my breath and kissed Kim's head while I went out the door as I said good bye and hopped in my car and drove off to the studio.

When I got there Greg was discussing the music video and after he told me:

Greg: " I booked you a week long trip to a couple of states so you could preform some of your songs and if that goes well your going to be doing a few more of them and then on tour a little after your album releases."

"oh that's great"

"you don't seam to happy... its a huge accomplishment jack be proud of your self!"

" I am its just that I met someone... and I don't want to leave her."

" ahh im sorry son... I can some how schedule breaks in your tour... but its expensive and takes a lot out of you."

"its okay for now ill somehow try to make the most of it before I leave."

"ok if you ever need to talk about anything you can always give me a call... I know what your going through..."

"thanks Greg it means a lot"

after our talk we went to record our music video and we finished and Greg told me that I needed about 4 more songs for my album and I would be done. I'm very excited but not that I have to leave someone who I love...

when I got back home Jerry was playing the xbox and I sat down by him and said dude hand me the remote

we caught up on every thing that has happened and we also caught up on our friendship and not our work. I learned that grace and him were dating!

Then he asked

" did you ever ask Kim out ?"

"yep"

" sweet dude we should go on a double date "

" yeah sounds cool! Well im gonna take a shower... you should invite the girls over "

" great idea yo"

I went to go take a shower and saw that my laptop went off and saw I got a message from Kate for me to come to work tomorrow after about 10 minutes I went in and hopped in the shower and got changed into just my sweatpants, then I headed downstairs.

Kim

me and grace were catching up on things when we got a call from Jerry wanting us to come over so we were there in 5

about 10 mins later

jack came running down the stairs with just sweatpants hanging loosely around his waist and his abs were amazing I just wanted to scratch them and his hair was still a little wet.. he looked hot!

Jack saw me and gave me a huge hug and a kiss which I obviously returned. He asked me how I have been and I needed to tell him about my job so I told him I need to talk to you..

he looked nervous, " guess what jack!"

"what haha"

" I get to model in the Victoria secret fashion show!"

"oh my god that amazing Kim! I'm so proud of you!"

"thanks jack " I said blushing and then Jerry and grace came to interrupt our conversation and lead us to the living room where they had a freaking 70' tv and set up the xbox and Chinese food waiting for us I didn't really know how to play blackopps so I asked jack to help me and he sat me on his lap and teach ed me how to play and by the time we all finished our food I was a pro we had a great time and I asked jack

" want to stay the night?"

" yeah sure lets let these two alone" he said with a wink I laughed and followed him ask he went upstairs to get a sweatshirt, shirt and his phone and then we walked over to my house

jacks pov

I got to Kim's house with her and we went straight up to her room. We layed down for a while and said she needed to change into her pj's so she got up and stripped to her underwear and bra right in front of me and I got hard immediately. She had the most beautifulest body in the world. She put on yoga shorts and a t shirt and crawled back into be with me. Then she asked me

" do you want to go to the fashion show?.. you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

:i would love to go I said as I smiled at her and then I asked

"when is it?"

" next Saturday"

"okay and tomorrow im going to work with you"

" okay do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

" I can if you want"

"okay, well its getting late good night jack I lo-" she didn't get to finish her sentence but I knew whatur she said

" I love you too Kim" and kissed her cheek as she cuddled up next to me and we drifted off to sleep

me and Kim both woke up late so we went to Starbucks real quick and got coffee and a pastry to go and headed of to work.

Kim and I had to do another couple shoot and this time it was easy because we were actually a couple.

Once we got done with work I told kim

" do you want me to drop you off?"

"why?"

"because I have to go see my parents for like 3 days .. unless you want to come?"

"yeah sure I'd love to "

" okay ( I said with a huge grin on my face) its gonna be like an hour drive so maybe we should get some goodies on the way!"

"okay sounds great! Oh do we need to pack or something?"

"oh yeah!" after that I drove Kim in her parking lot and then drove next door to my house and as I walk into the door I see Jerry and grace asleep on the couch. I smiled and walked upstairs and packed a duffel bag full of the stuff I needed and grabbed my backpack and shoved my mac book, i pad, iPod and the charges into it. I grabbed my phone and wallet and shoved them into my back pocket.

I then wrote a note to Jerry and Grace telling them where Kim and I were going.

and walked out my house and went over to Kim's she was just leaving when I was about to knock on her door and she smiled and said

" well that was perfect timing... oh and grace isn't here, I am kinda concerned shes supposed to be home by now."

"oh her and Jerry are sleeping on the couch"

"oh thank god"

"i wrote them a note telling them where we were going."

"ok thanks babe" she pecked me on the lips and then said

" so what car are we taking?"

"oh actually I called a cab, were gonna go to a dealership and get a car i've been wanting for my whole life"

"okay haha what kind of car?"

" its a red mustang gt convertible that was made in 89"

"omg that was my first car! But I sold it in NY"

"no one likes a bragger Kim" I said jokingly and she punched me in the arm and I laughed because it didn't hurt and her face when shes mad is just down right adorable

just then a taxi pulled up and honked the horn we put the bags in the car and drove off to our destination.

When we got there he said tha'd be 36.98, I handed him two twenty's and we took our bags and he left. We walk into the office and my friend mark who works there greeted me and said your cars out in front, oh is this the pretty girl you couldn't stop talking about?"

I blushed and so did Kim, she giggled and said "I'm kim"

"mark nice to meet you i've herd so much!, "

we followed him over to a desk where he discussed the price and everything and he told jack the car cost 7000 jack said he'd just pay full now so he handed his credit card over to mark and he swiped it and he gave the two keys to jack and he said "enjoy"

kims pov

on our way out jack handed me a set of keys I looked confused and he said were sharing it I was shocked and hugged him and thanked him.

Jacks pov

we put our luggage into the car and drove to the closest gas station

Kim and I grabbed everything we wanted which ended up being 36$ Kim tried to pay but I told her I had to get gas too so we headed back to the car with our hands full. After that we were off to Irvine, Ca.

Halfway into the drive Kim and I were singing teenage dream at the top of our lungs we laughed and I drove off to a beach site and had a picnic on my car from the extra food we didn't eat. Soon I got a call from my mom and I awnsered

" hi mom"

" hey Jackson are you almost here?"

: yeah a little more than half way and.. I brought my girlfriend I hope that's okay"

"ohh yes is it the girl you told me so much about?"

"yes"

"that's okay cant wait to see you son and your girlfriend"

"cant wait to see you too"

"love you "

"love you too bye"

Kim and I shared a few kisses and was off to my moms house

once we got there I pulled into the drive way..( OK let me tell you jacks parents are rich and have a huge house)

Kim and I got out and walked to the doorway hand in hand.

_**Thanks for reading please review! and the next chapter will be better i promise! **_


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for the reveiws and sorry about this chapter im just trying to get to a point thank you all for being patient.

hope you like this chapter :)

(I dont own anything )

Chapter 6

Jacks pov

I knocked on the door and looked at Kim, she looked nervous so I squeezed her hand tighter. Suddenly the door opened and my mom pulled greeted Kim and pulled her into a hug immediately. I know some people might think its crazy for you to bring your girlfriend you've been dating for barely a month to meet your parents, but when I'm with her its like I've known her all my life.

Then my mom greeted me with a warm hug and told me

"Jackson! I've missed you so much"

"Missed you too mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went inside

,

My mom came out to the living rooms with cookies and milk and sat them down on the table.

Kim grabbed a cookie and took a bite of it and said

"oh my Mrs. Brewer these are the best cookies I've ever had"

"thank you and please call me Kathryn"

Kim smiled at her in return. I told my mom well I'm gonna go get the rest of our bags and wheres dad?

"he is at work"

"okay"

I headed out the door and checked the time it was 6:28pm, I grabbed all the bags and walked inside to see my mom and Kim laughing. She seems to be getting along great with her and I'm happy.

My mom told me that Kim and I would be sleeping in my old room. I walked upstairs to find my room was almost completely different then it was when I left for collage.

Kims pov

I met jacks mom and she is the nicest person I've ever met. Kathryn asked me if I wanted to help her make dinner and I agreed because I had no idea where jack went, so we went into the kitchen and it was gorgeous! It was one of those kitchens that look like they were straight out of a catalog.

"kim can you pass me the salt darling"

"yeah sure"

"thanks... so how did you and jack meet?"

"oh well its kind of a long story but were neighbors and we met through friends"

"awe that's cute you know... he talks about you non stop"

I smiled and said "really?"

"yes, oh can you set the table?"

"yes I would love to"

Jack came downstairs and pecked me on the lips and helped me set the table.

Jacks pov

After I helped Kim set the table my dad walked in and said

"hey son nice to see you... so wheres this gorgeous girlfriend you've been telling me about?"

I blushed and said "right here" and pointed to Kim

My dad shook hands with Kim and said " Its a pleasure meeting you Kim"

"thank you Mr. Brewer"

"please call me Byron"

we all headed to the table and had small talk and then my mom asked what Kim does for work and she told her she was a model and they seemed happy about it, my mom leaned over and whispered something in her ear and I did not know what she said.

We headed upstairs and Kim immediately started kissing me I was surprised at first but I kissed her back, she jumped up and wrapped her perfectly tan legs around my torso without breaking the kiss. Once we made it to our room Kim and I were half way naked. But then I stopped her and said breathlessly

"Kim my parents are here"

"oh im sorry jack"

"no, no its okay its just there right next door"

"oh okay well night jack"

and we kissed one last time before we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

I woke up and saw Kim in her bra and underwear and its kinda hard to think clean so I kissed the top of her head and went to take a shower.

Later on we went downstairs and saw that my mom made us breakfast.

Kim and I talked for a while and I told her we had to leave at 12pm tomorrow so we could go back home. Later on Kim said it was getting too "hot" so she went and changed into her bra and underwear and let me tell you I was in trouble.

Kim walked up to me and said

"your parents aren't here anymore"

that was the last straw for me I picked her up and we continued what happened yesterday. I was kind of nervous that was the first time me and Kim have had sex. Kim woke up and I had something very important to tell her.

"hey baby" she said kissing my neck

"hey can I tell you something?"

she turned over on her elbow and looked a little

nervous "anything"

" I love you"

she smiled widely and kissed me for about 30secs then she replied

"I love you too"

I was the happiest man alive.

Later on I herd my parents get home and I went downstairs to greet them and my dad said that he'll give a gift tomorrow and I told him I had one for him and mom too. I got them a 6 month cruise to the Bahamas.

I kissed them goodnight and headed back to bed. Kim asked where I was as she hugged my waist as I got into bed and I replied

"just said goodnight to my parents"

"oh okay... night jack love you"

"love you too" I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

Next morning

I woke up at 8 and made breakfast and served my mom and dad first in bed then I went to Kim and woke her up with the smell of breakfast. She smiled and thanked me with a kiss I told er I would pack up everything for her. It was 11am and I just got done packing the car when my dad came over to me and said

"do you want your gift?"

"yeah sure I guess so" I laughed "i got you something too."

"My dad gave me a big box and told me to wait until I get home to open it"

I thanked him and gave him a hug and handed him a envelope I said "don't open it till I leave"

he laughed and gave me one last hug as Kim gave my mother a hug. It was my turn to say good bye to my mom and as I was giving her a hug she whispered in my ear

"jack don't hurt her shes a keeper"

"i would never" I whispered back

after our goodbyes kim told me

" I absolutely love your parents"

" and they love you"

we laughed and drove back home we made some stops on the way and had a great time. Kim and I pulled into the drive way to be stopped on the way in by Jerry and grace saying

"are you crazy?"

"you guys are out of your minds!"

"its okay guys everything went fine!" I ensured them

we walked inside and I wanted to talk to Jerry alone for a little.

"hey jerry"

"hey man how was the trip?"

"really good"

he looked at me and said "you and kim did it didnt you?"

I laughed trying to cover up everything, so I just changed the subject

"so when do I have to go to my concert? And where?"

"okay so you have a concert in 2 days here in California, then the next day you fly out to Florida and you have the rest of the week off but you also have to go into the studio and record one of your songs to release sometime this week."

"wow Jerry thanks, but I'm free Saturday?"

"yes and why your not gonna run off to your parents house again are you?"

"nope, Kim's in the Victoria secrets fashion show! I think grace is too.."

he ran off to grace and asked why he didn't get invited and I laughed at his childishness.

Kim went upstairs in my room and was waiting for me she asked if she could stay the night and I obviously said yes I asked her if she wanted to come with me into the studio tomorrow to. But she said her boss Kate is making her get ready for the fashion show.

Kim and I were eating meatballs on the floor and googling weird pictures and things when Kim asked me

"hey jack... do you think its a good idea to be dating me this early in your career?"

"yeah I love you, why would you think that?"

she flipped turned her computer screen towards me and showed me the article on the magazine where it was talking about my mystery girl last week.

I turned to Kim and said

"i don't care what some magazine said about us all that matters is what I think and no ones gonna tell me who I can and cant date."

"thanks jack but I it is ever too hard or stressful I will fully understand and we can be friends until it gets easier."

"thanks Kim but I know that's not gonna be a problem"

we continued our evening full of laughter and love, while we were supposed to find weird things on line I was looking at a villa that had 8 bed rooms and 7 baths and 9 garages! It was also located on the beach! I thought it might be fun living with all my friends. I decided to figure out if it was a good idea tomorrow so me and Kim went to bed and we might have had sex again.

Next morning kim woke up in my arms and she looked like an angel like always. I kissed her and she woke up I told her

"its 8 we might need to get ready for work"

"okay thanks baby, umm do you know where my shirt and shorts went?"

"ahh no, but you can wear some of my clothes"

"okay thanks"

"no problem kimmy"

I got up and looked for a shirt and found a button up plaid red shirt and gave it to her and she smiled and thanked me with a kiss on the way out the door.

Kims Pov

I stayed the night at jacks and was supposed to be home to drive grace and I to work early but as I snuck home in only jacks shirt I shut the door and grace was standing at the door watching me

I saw her and I screamed

"holy shit grace!"

"umm where have you been, did you have sex with jack?!"

"uhh yeah..and I know I was supposed to come back early bu-"

"details!"

"okay but im not gonna tell you exactly what happened.. wait I have to get dressed and ill tell you in the car!"

Jacks pov

I quickly got dressed and realized I had another song I wrote when Kim and I were fighting: and I decided to record it for my next release.

At the studio:

**"TKO"**  
><strong>(feat. Timbaland)<strong>

_[Intro: Timbaland]_  
>In all, enthrilling new, living sound<br>Kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo  
>Ah, she kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo<br>Ah, she kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo  
>Ah, she kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo<br>Ah, she kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo  
>Ah, she kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo<br>Ah, she kill me with the coo, coochie-coochie-coo  
>Ah, lights out, TKO<br>Boo

_[Verse 1: Justin Timberlake]_  
>Baby, everyday you're training to get the gold<br>That's why your body's crazy  
>But you can't run from yourself, that's where it's difficult<p>

Girl I can see in your eyes that there's  
>Something inside that made you evil<br>Where did you go?  
>'Cause it just ain't fair<br>Over here thinking 'bout the shit you say  
>Don't know why it gets to me<p>

_[Bridge: Justin Timberlake]_  
>It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie<br>Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
>Fair fight, knocked down, then I got over you<br>Can't fight no more, you knock me out, what am I supposed to do?

_[Chorus: Justin Timberlake]_  
>I don't understand it, tell me how could you be so low<br>Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
>Tried to go below the belt, through my chest<br>Perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
>This ain't the girl I used to know, no, not anymore<br>TKO

_[Post-Chorus: Justin Timberlake]_  
>I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>It's just a TKO  
>I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>With a TKO, T-T-TKO  
>Out for the count, girl, you knock me out<br>With a TKO  
>Now, I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>With a TKO

_[Verse 2: Justin Timberlake]_  
>Baby, now I don't really know what we're fighting for<br>This rematch sex is amazing  
>But nobody wins if somebody's heart is swollen<br>'Cause when I see you move like you got something inside  
>That made you lethal<br>Where did you go, it just ain't fair  
>Over here thinking 'bout the shit you do<br>Don't know what I got to lose

_[Bridge: Justin Timberlake]_  
>It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie<br>Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
>Fair fight, knocked down, then I got over you<br>Can't fight no more, you knock me out, what am I supposed to do?

_[Chorus: Justin Timberlake]_  
>I don't understand it, tell me how could you be so low<br>Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
>Tried to go below the belt, through my chest<br>Perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
>This ain't the girl I used to know, no, not anymore<br>TKO

_[Post-Chorus: Justin Timberlake]_  
>I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>It's just a TKO  
>I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>With a TKO, T-T-TKO  
>Out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>With a TKO  
>Now, I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out<br>With a TKO

_[Post-Chorus: Timbaland]_  
>Girl, see what you do<br>See what you do, girl?  
>You, you, you knock me right out<br>Girl, see what you do  
>See what you do, girl, girl, girl<br>Girl, you knock me right out  
>Hey, girl, see what you do<br>See what you do, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl  
>Girl, you knock me right out<br>See what you do  
>See what you do, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl<br>Girl, you knock me right out

_[Bridge: Justin Timberlake]_  
>It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie<br>Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
>Fair fight, knocked down, then I got over you<br>Can't fight no more, you knock me out, what am I supposed to do?

_[Chorus: Justin Timberlake]_  
>I don't understand it, tell me how could you be so low<br>Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
>Tried to go below the belt, through my chest<br>Perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
>This ain't the girl I used to know, no, not anymore<br>TKO  
>TKO<br>TKO

_[Outro: Justin Timberlake & Timbaland]_  
>I don't understand it, tell me how could you be so low<br>TKO  
>You've been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows<br>Tried to go below the belt, through my chest  
>Perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe<p>

(Dammit babe) Dammit babe  
>(Dammit babe) Dammit babe<br>(Dammit babe) Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dammit, babe

(She kill me with that coo, coochie-coochie-coo)  
>(She kill me with that coo) So dammit babe<br>(Dammit babe) Dammit babe  
>(Dammit babe) Dammit babe<br>(Dammit babe) Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dammit, babe

(She kill me with that coo, coochie-coochie-coo)  
>(She kill me with that coo) So dammit babe<br>(Dammit babe) Dammit babe  
>(Dammit babe) Dammit babe<br>(Dammit babe) Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dammit, babe

So, I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out  
>It's just a TKO<br>I'm out for the count, yeah, girl, you knock me out  
>With a TKO<br>With a TKO  
>With a TKO<br>With a TKO

after recording the song I quickly went to Starbucks to get Kim a coffee and some roses and drop them off at her work.

I wrote in red sharpie "i love you" and got her a dozen roses and went to her dressing and dropped them off with a note that said "just because I love you."

I hope she likes them. When I was on my way out I saw a guy and her hugging and I hope its just nothing. So I walked out and I knew I could trust her.

thanks for reading hope you liked it please reveiw:)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey thanks for all the great reveiws!**_

** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 7**

( I changed My mind there 20 years old)

I went back to work and got a text message from Kim that read:

" Hey jack thanks for the coffee and flowers I love them :) love you Kim xoxo "

"no problem Kimmy"

I locked my screen and started to go over some of my music and its pretty good I started to organize my songs in the order I wanted them for when I release my album. I needed to come up with a name for it so people can start pre ordering it. The list of songs i've recorded were

Animals

Heart made up on you

Numb

Don't

Jealous

Forget about you

Can we dance

Little things

TKO

So far I need about 5 more songs and I have 4 that I'm going to record next week.

Time skip 2 days **

I was on my way back home when I needed to go get grocery because we just about ran out yesterday. I went to Safeway and got like everything we like from pop tarts to chips. Once I payed for everything and went to go load my car with grocery's when about 5 teenage girls came running up to me asking or my autograph. Once I finished putting my last bag in the car I signed my autograph and they were walking away when I called out to them

"hey do you guys want backstage passes to my concert this week?"

all I herd was screaming and I handed them tickets and left. I also stopped by Panda Express and got food for Jerry, Grace and Kim.

Once I got home I brought all the grocery's in and put them in the kitchen and looked around and the house was empty with no one here! It is 7pm Jerry should be here..

I gave jerry a call and he answered

"hey jer where are you?"

"oh I'm staying over at graces"

"okay, I was just wondering. Well see you tomorrow jer"

"okay bye jack. Remember we have to be in at your concert tomorrow by 2pm your concert starts at 4pm so ill be over there at 1pm to drive you."

"okay thanks man bye"

"no problem bye"

I hung up. I completely forgot about the concert, if it wasn't for Jerry I'd be a mess. He's actually a smart guy when it comes to his work.

I decided to walk over to graces and give them the panda express because I wasn't feeling Chinese food anymore. I walked over and knocked on the door and Jerry answered and I gave him the food and he thanked me I was about to walk home when Kim pulled up in her drive way. I walked over to her and she had a lot of bags in her hands so I took some she thanked me and pecked me on the lips. She must of got her pay check and went shopping. I laughed and she looked at me weirdly and said "whats so funny?"

"nothing"

she punched me in the chest and I laughed harder and gave in and said "just you have so many bags and " I couldn't finish my sentence I found it so funny

she rolled her eyes and smirked as we walk into her house I ask where she wanted them and she said up in her room. I walked upstairs with each bag about 100 pounds! I have to give girls credit. They make it look easy. I finally got to her room which seamed like it took forever and collapsed on her bed. She laughed at me and told me there was more in the car. I was shocked she already had like 30 bags! God damn did she buy the whole mall?

I came back inside with 10 more bags that were lighter so I was okay with it. Kim asked if I could stay for a little and help her put away all her clothes. It was a good thing she had a huge walk in closet that was like half way full or I'd be in trouble.

We started at 8 and finished at 10 finally and I told her I had to go home and finish a song up. She asked if she could come and I said sure she sat down in the control part of the studio while I was in the recording part.

I was going to record one of my songs called "It girl"

**"It Girl"**

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
>Five steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award,<br>That's how much you mean to me

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl,  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long,<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [<em>x2]<em>  
>Let me play it loud<p>

You can't help but turn them heads  
>Knockin' them dead<br>Dropping like flies around you  
>If I get your body close not letting go<br>Hoping you're about to  
>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
>They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!<br>Like a TV show playing re-runs  
>Every chance I get,<br>I'm a turn you on

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh <em>[x2]<em>  
>Let me play it loud<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>Can't seem to stop you from running, running<br>Through my, through my mind, mind  
>Just keep it coming, coming<br>'Til I make you mine, mine  
>You've got that something, something<br>I wanna be with girl (wanna be with girl)  
>You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)<br>Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...  
>Don't you know you're my it girl<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl,<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh <em>[x2]<em>  
>Let me play it loud<p>

Let me hear you singing like...  
>Oh oh oh oh <em>[x2]<em>  
>Everybody in the crowd<br>Let me hear you singing like  
>This is it girl.<p>

After I was done she was clapping for me and said

"jack that was amazing" and kissed me on the cheek

"thanks kimmy"

once I was done I went into the kitchen with Kim following me, she sat at the island and watched me drink from the carton of milk and said

"remind me to never to drink any milk here"

I chuckled and asked her if she wanted some ice cream... she obviously said yes.

While we were eating I told kim

"guess what"

"what?"

"i have like 3 concerts this week"

"what? Really where?"

" I have two here in Cali and one in Florida"

"wow jack I'm so proud of you!"

"thanks actually I leave tomorrow and I wont see you till the weekend!" I said with a sad face

"Jacky I'm going to miss you" she said as she looked at me with a frown

"me too kimmy"

I looked at the clock and it read 10:27pm I took Kim's empty bowl and put in in the sink with mine. We walked upstairs and layed in bed as we watched TV. Kim turned on her elbow and stared at me, I turned over and stared back at her. We were staring into each others eyes when I lost it and kissed her, we ended up having sex once again.

In the morning **

I woke up at 10:38am and I shook Kim gently and she woke up and smiled at me I smiled back and said

"love you.. oh umm Kim your going to be late for work!"

"oh shit! Love you too jack bye" she left and kissed me

**Kims Pov**

on my way to work I feel like I'm forgetting something...

oh well I texted grace and said

"hey I'm running late is Kate there?"

she texted within seconds

"nope your lucky, see you in a few xoxo"

"omg thanks xoxo"

I really am gonna miss jack. Even though its only gonna be a couple of days. Ugg!

Once I got to work it flew by I was on my phone and decided to look up where jacks concert was and I saw it was about 25miniutes away but it was also sold out! I called Jerry and he emailed me and grace both one and we drove to surprise them..

we got to the concert and I guess it was his second one so we went to the frount of the stage because we had VIP passes.

When jack started to play his first song he saw me and smiled at me, the whole time grace and I were dancing.

When the concert ended grace and I went backstage to greet our boyfriends and say good bye

Me and Jack hugged for a long time and shared a few kisses and so did Grace and Jerry. We both left them to go catch there flights that leave soon.

Time skip ** tomorrow

I was in bed just about waking up when I remembered what I forgot!

I ran to grace's room and yelled

"grace! Wake up! I forgot to take my birth control!"

_**Thanks for reading sorry this chapter was a little short... please review! :)**_


End file.
